Sad Tune
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: With a frown marred to her fragile cold face, she left, maybe as a gift, or as her own way to escape all the pain that is building up to her own little heart. One shot, my own little tribute to this upcoming Christmas. Happy Christmas everyone!


**Note: **An early Christmas tribute from me to all of you! I hope you will all like this despite the genre. **Also**, I suggest you play _Clair de Lune_, by _Debussy_ here. For you to just be given an idea on what would be ******* would be playing. =) So, here I go. Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **Sad Tune

**Author: **Angelus Ulquiorra

**Genre: **Angsty-ish

**Word Count: **1,004 Words

**Rating: **K

**Universe:** AU

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own anything but the story itself. Characters, etc. belongs soulfully to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei!

White snow adored the whole place-sign of the merry season of Christmas-accentuated by red ribbons and sashes tied extravagantly in forms of various flowers and swirls of the kind. Dark Oak chairs are carefully lined up parallel to each and everything, sitting all their way up through the fine layer of snow.

Red carpet weighed their way as they serve in the aisle, in the middle of the two groups of finely set Oak chairs, cut by the red sashes and ribbons, just giving enough way for the red carpet and be walked on.

At the end of it all, lies a small white pavilion where a small table was set, adorned by various swirls of Versailles, stressed more by the messy effect of red petals scattered through the floor. Beside of this was a white grand piano, equally pure looking as the snow itself, as if it belonged there, perfectly cuddled with the snow.

The place-the _whole_ place was beautiful, and a woman can't just wish for more.

For her wedding, that is.

* * *

Feather light footsteps roamed from the back up to the place where the white grand piano sat. White hands-white as snow-carefully caressed the closed lid of the said instrument, then paused for a second, then continued to roam its free hands until it had reached the bottom part of the lid where it continued as the lift them up, giving the magnificent view of its keys.

_-Clair De Lune-_

The said owner of the hands sat at the small chair fit for the player of the instrument-its hands staying right above the soft keys-then paused once more, as if thinking. More seconds passed and the cold wind blew, a zigzagged scarf dancing with it together, and as if on cue, a beautiful melody resonated in the atmosphere, a calming set of notes, like a lullaby yet its so good that it would make you want to stay awake than sleep as for it's purpose.

"_It should've been mine."_

Notes hung in the air, as the beautiful melody took a slightly faster pace.

"_Could've been." _

The melody then went back to a slower pace as the cold breeze of the wind blew again, while unbeknownst to the player, soft feathery foot steps are stealthily walking down the same path as the player did, light vanishing foot prints being left as the new character steps more into the scene.

Then seconds passed, and the music halted, along with the soft foot steps that now stood its way right at the massive instrument.

"_What could have been?"  
_

Silence stood as if for eternity, only be broken by a sad but soft feminine voice.

"_Happiness." _

The questioner-who had it's arms folded beneath its black kimono, rivalling the pure white of the snow. The same white that painted the instrument that stood between them. The same white that adorned the very same shade-if not, whiter-of skin that our player possessed. The very same cloth of white that hung securely at the petite body of the said player, its feminine curves showing perfectly.

"_Could've been mine. Could've have it." _

Then the music began to play again, continuing at the very same part where it stopped.

"_I don't understand." _

The man clad in black, with a blue coat called _haori,_ spoke. The player, the female, the lady demoness, however, just continued on its playing, a fast pace, as if the song has reached its climax, only to end in a soft slow pace.

"_You always don't. Always, and always will be." _

Opening Gold azure eyes then looked up, meeting a bright Crimson red. The said pair now only beginning to realize that all this time, that this-this Golden pair-had been but closed.

"_Congratulations, wak.." A smile. "Rikuo." _

The said Gold eyes then looked down once more, as the delightful melody had come to an end, accompanied by a single drop of tear, hitting soundly against the white keys of the instrument.

"_I wish you happiness for eternity." _

With that said, the said character clad in white stood, and made its own way back discreetly, not even bothering to look at man that left stunned in the midst of the snowy place.

* * *

A brown haired woman walked behind a man dressed in black kimono, over placed by a blue _haori-_who was sitting alone infront of the grand piano, savouring the peace and quietness-saying a little cute _boo!_ in hoping to surprise the man. _Her man._

A feminine giggle rang in the air, washing away the cold silence that stood before.

"_Why so sullen? Huh?" _

The question met but what is called reticence.

"…"

"_Oh come now, Rikuo! It's our wedding day! How can you be so calm and reserved? Besides, it's Christmas." _

Another giggle went out, as the said woman ruffled the gravity defying hair of the man.

"_Oh. Come, let us go inside. You might catch a cold. You wouldn't want to be sniffing your cold up while taking our vows, would you? Come." _

The man said with a little humor, and a lot of sullenness.

* * *

The couple stood and made their way out the chilly place and into the warm, noisy place of the Clan house. Noises are being heard, and yells of celebrations are resounding in the soft peace of the outside cool place of the world.

Unbeknownst to them was a pair of feminine shaped Azure eyes, watching afar, sadness embedded to its very form, despite the cheery atmosphere the season was giving. _Oh yes, just right and perfect for a wedding._

Bitter thoughts plagued _her_ thoughts as she shook her head, in hoping to get it all out of her mind and just instead spoke with the still bitter in her soft angelic voice.

"_Kana, Rikuo. Have a happy life. Congratulations in your wedding. The only gift I can offer is the absence of my presence for the rest of your happy marriage life." _

"_Sorry, waka. For my many failures. And. For everything. For loving you." _

"_Happy Christmas. Good bye."_

* * *

Author's note: More like a crack fic, don't you think? Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one. Did you understand it? I don't know, I'm feeling like you wont. Hahahaha. But anyways, have a Happy Christmas! And I'm sorry to write an Angsty one despite of this merry season. Forgive me, for alas, I am a bitter person right now. HAHAHA! =))

With love, Angelus.


End file.
